User talk:Mgrinshpon
Discussion Starts here Welcome to GuildWiki, wipe your feet at the door :D -Gares 17:10, 3 July 2006 (CDT) User talk:Jinx/A/D Unseen Assassin GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting/Builds/archive 4 — Skuld 09:45, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Working on your user space Hi, when you work on your user space, please check the "This is a minor edit" box above the "Save page" button. Otherwise, everyone in the wiki thinks a major edit is being made. All user page edits are minor edits to the wiki. Thanks. --Karlos 16:24, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Sorry bout that. Won't happen again. --Mgrinshpon 22:03, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Spirit bonding guide Moved that to better reflect it is not a build. You may want to check Spirit bonding guide to see if anything written there in variants is missing in the guide. If not, the variants there could be considerably shortened, with just the link to the guide. --Xeeron 04:59, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :I added anything of value there already, except for 3 ele skills, healing signet, and balanced stance, which is now added. I've tried every skill in that entire variants thing, so I can tell you they all work. Guild Nice catch with the blanking on guild. I've put a Ban request on the IP's user page for you. --JP 08:56, 27 October 2006 (CDT) color templates in main namespace Before creating more articles, please take a look at GuildWiki_talk:Style_and_formatting#Profession_Colors and GuildWiki:Sandbox/colortest2. A concensus should be reached on which colors to use - I really don't want to see an edit war of everyone trying for their favorite. Until then, probably best to keep your color selections in your namespace. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:23, 3 January 2007 (CST) :BTW: I had posted at GuildWiki_talk:Community_Portal#Profession_colors that I wanted to re-start the conversation on trying to standardize on profession colors (or at least on ranges of colors). As you showed an interest in this earlier, I wasn't sure if you wanted to review it and voice your opinions at GuildWiki_talk:Style_and_formatting/Profession_Colors#Re-open_discussion. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:27, 5 January 2007 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 01:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) Image copyright problem with Image:Internet Explorer.gif Thank you for uploading Image:Internet Explorer.gif. However, it currently is missing information on its copyright status. Guild Wiki takes copyright very seriously. It may be deleted soon, unless we can determine the license and the source of the image. If you know this information, then you please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thanks again for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:14, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Yep, I'll do it during school (later today, around 12 EST) --Mgrinshpon 06:41, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Done. I think that's sufficient. If not, let me know what you think would be best to pasted on there since Guildwiki doesn't have the Template:Non-free logo --Mgrinshpon 07:25, 3 May 2007 (CDT) copy do you mind if i copy hide show from your page i really like that plz put a message on my page if you don't like me to do it--Fox007 15:45, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Oh, of course, but I was not the creator of that. It was Jonny5v who made it. As this is a wiki, all content is free to be copied I believe. Also, please include a link to your userpage and talk page in your signature. Thanks, and have a good day! --Mgrinshpon 15:48, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::i have been busy now by copying the show/hide thing but i just can't get i like that on your page so can you plz help me with it? User:Fox007 11:45, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::See User:Mgrinshpon/Jonny5v Frame and User:Mgrinshpon/General Info/Standard to see how I integrated this into my page. --Mgrinshpon 14:21, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Link Just saw your link to Earth and Beyond, I admit I'd never heard of it before but it sounded quite interesting. I used to love the original TIE Fighter and I've been hoping for years to see a really good multiplayer space combat game. I played a fair bit of Freelancer when it came out but it never felt quite right. Pity I found out about Earth and Beyond three years after it finished up! I wonder if there's anything on the horizon though? --Xasxas256 19:42, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :I WISH. I found some of my former guildies across the MMO universe. I found one by luck in WoW, and a few in EVE. I met one in Auto Assault too. I would say it was even better than Guildwars, but as it's gone, Guildwars is numero uno for now. I miss those days... *sad reminiscing look to the sky, even though I'm in a house with a roof* --Mgrinshpon 20:25, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::Errr I think we're whimsically reminiscing about different things here. See I just read this which makes me sad, such a great gaming genre, consigned to the scrapheap. There's a few Aussies (I primarily play with Aussie people because I'm normally in Aussie guilds and guest people in a similar timezone) I do miss although some of them drop in to the ANZGW Vent server, which people use for other games like WoW because it's so quick :) --Xasxas256 22:23, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :::You should take a look at X3 The Reunion on Steam then. I have a feeling you'll like it. --Mgrinshpon 07:21, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Code Assistance :D Awesome page, could you please send me the character area code though?? Want to make a page like that for my characters also but soo bad at code =( Experienced 01:32, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Coding on my page is ridiculously confusing. I would recommend you look at User:Helena to get a beginner's grasp of wikicode. It's a nice, simple design, very newbie friendly, and it's how my userpage started out. In fact, it's the way most complicated userpages on this wiki started out. My page has evolved into what it is today from that. As you see fancy pieces of code, try integrating them. Make a page called User:Experienced/Sandbox to test your ideas and then once you have integrated the code in a functional manner, you're good to go! Remember to credit the original author! --Mgrinshpon 12:00, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Gaile Vandalism Oh my. Please. Marry me. 86.149.149.209 07:29, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Some other time. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 09:27, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::I advise you to please remove the link to the vandalism from your userpage. Ever since it was posted there have been many anons posting the same vandalism on that page. Thank you.--marcopolo47 12:07, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::Lol, ok. I wasn't aware it was an issue or that people actually visited my userpage. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 16:13, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Sig It's driving me mad. I don't think I have the coding or whatever crap is used to process those characters... all I see are squares. -- Nova -- ( ) 19:09, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :It works in IE7 or Firefox or Opera. Just use Windows update. Also, I don't post here much, only on PvXwiki and sometimes on official wiki. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 19:13, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::Official WIki!!! BLASPHEMY!!! -- Nova -- ( ) 19:05, 30 July 2007 (CDT) how do i make a subpage can u tell me how or wat to click on to make one.69.154.21.98 22:49, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :What do you mean by a subpage? --Gimmethegepgun 22:50, 31 July 2007 (CDT) for my build section.. i keep getting my talk page instead of a blank one for my build.69.154.21.98 22:56, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :User: / —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 22:57, 31 July 2007 (CDT) where does that go.69.154.21.98 22:59, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Well, say I decided to make the page User:Mgrinshpon/Im awesome and everyone knows it. I would make the link and click it to go to that page at which point, I may start editing it. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 23:06, 31 July 2007 (CDT) tyvm~!~!~!~ ur great and btw i love ur user page u did an awesome job wit it.69.154.21.98 23:10, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Thank you! And also, you may want to log in there or the admins will delete that page you made. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 23:16, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Get off PvX and heroway now. Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:22, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Me and why I'm special Why am i not on your friends list :( Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:20, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :I stopped bothering after I joined PvX. So many people. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 18:27, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Your Bar Along Top :D Can i Have code for that bar along time with selection icons ^^ really nice work on it Experienced 23:49, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Post in my discussion quick question Quick question, since you're on. Can you connect to Guild Wars atm? Thx in advance. -- Nova -- ( ) 15:59, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Congratulations! congratulations with your birthday! ~ Abbadon :Thank you! —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 12:04, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::August 12th is my birthday too. :D Ironboot 16:20, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :::Happy Birthday. And I am fashionably late. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 23:53, 27 November 2007 (UTC) HALP Can someone please bring me up to speed on everything that has happened here since May/June? I would like to be more active here again. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:49, 22 September 2007 (CDT) dang Shit dude, that seriously sucks.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:00, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :head > pokemon > girlfriend — Skakid9090 19:13, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::That was a fucking shiney pidgey though. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:19, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Playing pokemon and talking to yur gf? Blasphemy! On a more serious/not note, did your girlfriend's cat die to the pidgey? :LOLOL you completely suck dude:P My girlfriend likes my DS :D(and pokemon) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:58, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Re: Help Wikia Move is the most important thing. Anons and etcetera have been flooding the wiki with their new EotN pages, most of which are made up mostly by anons and require some serious cleaning up/formatting, despite having a good amount of raw information. We still have some red links about EotN that need some turning blue. That's about it, I think. A few of the users are leaving/becoming less inactive due to the Wikia move; more information can be found on that as you browse some talk pages. Well, that's about it. As for the gf/pokemon thing... I'm serious on stuff like that, and I'm not going to joke around. It's not as much as something bad for you, as it is an opportunity to build again, to become wiser. You learn the most through mistakes, to be honest, and that is wisdom that has been proven time and again, throughout history. You've broken what you've constructed... now it is up to you to reconstruct it better, or leave it in ruins. Ttyl, — Nova — ( ) 21:58, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :So what do you want me to do then, Nova? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 20:26, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, I never ''wanted you to do anything. It's up to you if you want to do and what you want to do. — Nova — ( ) 20:39, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :::Well I have no clue where to start tbh. Also, I unignored you on Guild Wars. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 20:58, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Let's change the topic. You said you wanted to help out more here; did you still want to? By the way, Entropy got (silently, iirc) promoted to Admin recently too. So you might want to make an acquaintance of her :p — Nova — ( ) 21:38, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I want to help out here because the policies on GWW are complete shit tbh. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:39, 27 September 2007 (UTC) So, Mgrinshpon. Tell us. Have you done anything? Did you do anything? What did you do? How did it turn out? — Nova — ( ) 19:24, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Read this for a conclusion to the story. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:02, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Breaking News! Lol teh red power rangers sucks btw, green one is much cooler. ` 14:16, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Red is where it's at my fair sir. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 18:25, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::This one sucked. Thumbs down. — Skakid9090 22:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::When are any of these going to be real? I could type out fake situations all day. -Auron 22:34, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Alright, next one I type I promise will be real. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:06, 2 October 2007 (UTC) User talk:Mgrinshpon/Marketplace HAY THAT LUKS FAMILIAR — Skakid9090 03:53, 11 November 2007 (UTC) PvX-related :Your user name or IP address has been blocked. : :The block was made by Mgrinshpon. The reason given is Raping PvX. :...I can only assume this is humor? :P Albeit a bit of an inconvenient humor on my part. Mind unblocking (or explaining)? :P.S.: This is actually the first time I've seen what it's like to be blocked. Never seen it from this side of the wall before. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:56, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::It was for that spam on Misf8's talk. Pointless spam on talk pages, fine. Large, pointless spam on talk pages that slows the server down? Not so fine. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 11:53, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah... all of PvX shut down entirely. All of the servers used shut down entirely (hence the PvX test site being offline as well). There's a point where joking becomes retardedness (and tbh, it was retardedness when you people were just spamming "+1" as if it was a forum, but when it came to adding seven million characters to a talk page... that's bannable stupidity). Lord Belar was the main culprit, I believe he got banned for a month for wiki disruption. The rest of you were just at the scene of the crime. -Auron 11:59, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah, really? Nasty. Thanks for the explanation. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:08, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::+1 86.149.150.3 15:18, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::+1 [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:31, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::+7,000,000-- igathrashTalk^ 23:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) McDroks R u srs - got a screenshot or something? 'Cause I'm ROFLing pretty damn hard right now. <3 HoH (T/ ) 05:17, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm quite serious. They haven't won in a while but their name is just so damn awesome... [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 05:47, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Don't you have a screenshot on PvX or something? Or look them up on the rank boards on GuildWars.com, or wherever the rankings are... I've seen them before as well (I think). ::One of my favorite guild names is one that's been winning occasionally recently... "Cold Nips In Siberia Poke". I think I wrote that right. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:53, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, they just held halls tonight. Played (and beat-woo hoo!) them in HA the other night. --Shadowcrest 07:04, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Cheese Slaya is in their smurf. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 15:29, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Mcdroks is dead already a long time. We prob have won halls for like 30 times i suppose, maybe more. We reformed @ cap like 2 weeks ago but we didn't continue with it(cuz they didn't wanna play GW anymore, only kicks online cuz the balance sucks). Some people are too afraid of iway. (unexist btw)82.74.131.198 08:19, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Grinch, i lol'd so hard at your guild's name. but you're gonna get banned >.< - 70.15.6.229 18:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Btw this is rhys, i dont have a Guildwiki sign in and im too lazy to make one - 70.15.6.229 18:39, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::That was the idea. I want to get banned. Grinchy슴Mc슴Diddles 20:27, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Please double check GW:SIGN Your current signature might not be in compliance with it (not super sure). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:18, 26 April 2008 (UTC)